shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracule Adel
Introduction "Why should I show fear when I don't sense it? I think you should be the one that senses fear itself." - Adel to Zidane Makarov before combat Adel is one of the few people that are related to Dracule Mihawk by blood. Being one of the very few people to be directly trained by his uncle, Adel isn't afraid to demonstrate his superior display of swordsmanship. He was a former bandit leader and currently the musician of the Resnov Pirates. He is also related to the "Swift Demon" Sakura, swordsman of the Jolly Pirates, and to Dracule Randy, captain of the Red Falcon Pirates. Appearance Adel has the same constant appearance even after the timeskip, with only a few minor changes. Before the timeskip, Adel had charcoal, medium length hair that was spiked at the back with blood red eyes. He has a rather tall and skiny, yet very toned physique, with more muscles on his legs rather than on his arms. He also has a red tattoo on his right shoulder that resembles like an arrow piercing a falling leaf. He fashions himself wearing street clothes, wearing a white and black tanktop with his sternum exposing and his waist exposed. He also wears tight blue jeans with a black leather belt. On his feet are white and blue running shoes that are made from very durable cloths and leathers. On his right arm has a white bandage covering his right bicep with a black leather elbow pad. To add to that, he wears a red wristband with yellow stripes. On his left arm consists of white bandages that cover his hand with an obisdian ring on his ring finger. He has a navy blue jacket that he usually wears around his waist along with the sheath of his sword. After the timekip, barely anything had changed. With that having a scar on his left cheek and his hair being longer. Personality Adel is a rather noble man, coming from his namesake. He is usually serious, but wisecracking a joke from time to time. Being a prodigy of the sword, Adel takes great pride and shows great determination to surpass his Teacher and uncle, Dracule Mihawk. At his spar time when he isn't training vigorously, he shows a great passion for music, playing his ocarina. He loves to entertain people and would often come up with a variety of songs. In battle, Adel's mentality is that of a samurai's, will always fight to the death. He never underestimates his opponents, but will pity those that are weaker than him. He tends to fight fairly, relying on his fighting style and haki to guide him to victory. He will show great respect to those that he considers strong advisaries. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Adel is said to be a prodigy of the sword, therefore he has natural talent and a fast learner in the ways of the sword. He was also personally trained by Mihawk himself for ten years of his life. He has developed his own sword style that possesses some moves related to his uncle's style, but with the use of very incredible footwork, speed, and precise slashes. The Seven Mandates of Hope- Adel's personally created fighting style. I focuses on legendary footwork, great speed, and extremely precise slashes. It has only four positions, with each having their own purpose and techniques. Ambitious Tradition- A style that requires the abidexterity of both hands to perform, even though it only requires one hand to be used. It fully utilizes the foot work, allowing to either get up close to his opponent, or evade incoming strikes. It's techniques are rather quick and weak, but have their perks of not requiring much energy. Swift Justice- A style that requires Adel to wield his sword in a rather reverse style, still requiring the foot work with his speed added on to the style. It is more offensive than the previous style, but lacks the adaptation and strategy of the Ambitious Tradition. It's techinques are quick and fatal, but will either go long and far, or wide and short. Opened Gate- A style that requires Adel to go very close to his opponents, relying more on hand-to-hand combat than his sword. The sword hand serves only to block, parry, or thrust at any opening. The techniques are more defensive, allowing to unleash devastating combos afterward. Punishing Obliteration- This style requires Adel to wield his sword in both hands, attacking with extreme devastation to overwhelm his opponents. He uses all of he's got to unleash devastating strikes, seriously crippling them. However, it is only used as a last resort. The techniques of this position require much energy, but are also very devastating. Marksmanship Adel has no intention what so ever to use a gun. Hand to Hand Combat Adel is experienced in a few martial arts, which are Capoeira, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, and Karate. It is mostly used in his sword style. Physical Strength Adel is not as strong as some of the other members of his crew, but that doesn't mean he is absolutly weak. He can lift things three times his size, punch through a wall, and even smash through a ceramic tile. Agility Adel has very amazing speed, legendary even. He is noted to be, by far the fastest out of the whole Resnov Pirates, and that's including Ajax Resnov himself. He can make many afterimages with his own variation of the Soru, which is one of the few Rokushiki that he knows. He can go 5-6 Miles in only 3-4 seconds, with people saying that he can out run even the most formidable of pirates, but even he can't surpass light. He is also pretty flexible, being able to successfully evade various attacks and allowing him to attack at unreasonable angles. Endurance Even though it doesn't look like it, Adel can survive two of Galaxy's Fists of Manliness and continue fighting, but after the third one, he's out cold. He has very remarkable stamina as well, allowing him to fight for three weeks straight. Weapons Adel has only one weapon, his 2.5m katana known as Hozukimaru. It is one of the strongest swords ever made, with only very few rival blades. It's also very light, fully utilizing it in his fighting style. Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Adel is a Teutonic name meaning "Noble." This reflects greatly on his personality. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:GZero945 Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Musician Category:Resnov Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pirate Category:Human